comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Goon
The Goon is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Goon #30: 19 Nov 2008 Current Issue :The Goon #31: 02 Jan 2009 Next Issue :The Goon #32: 04 Mar 2009 Status Ongoing series. Characters Main Characters *'The Goon' Allies *'Frankie' Enemies *'The Zombie Preist' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Goon #31 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Goon #30 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers * The Goon: Fancy Pants Edition - Collects the self-published #1-2 and the Dark Horse #1, 3, 5, 9. "Chronicling the histories of the Zombie Priest, Buzzard, Labrazio, and of course, Goon and Franky." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593074263 * The Goon: Fancy Pants Volume 2—The Rise and Fall of The Diabolical Dr. Alloy - "This special volume collects all the tales of one of The Goon's most nefarious villains-the diabolical mad scientist, Dr. Hieronymous Alloy-in one handsomely designed (and handsomely priced) signed hardcover. Chronicling the rise of the mysterious evil genius from his early days as a misunderstood visionary, to his status as one of the finest scientific minds in the world, and finally to his inevitable spiral into madness" - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079184 Trade Paperbacks * The Goon, vol. 5: Wicked Inclinations - "The tide has turned in Goon's war against the undead hordes of the Zombie Priest--or has it? With Buzzard now preventing the harvest of any fresh corpses from the cemetery, the Priest grows desperate. So desperate, that he unleashes incantations of previously unseen power to create a whole new breed of minion--one that may be beyond even the strength of the Goon to contain. But one pays a price for conjuring such evil into the world, and the Zombie Priest quickly discovers that the cost of such power may be far more than he bargained for." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582405816 * Dwight T. Albatross's The Goon Noir - Collects the miniseries. - WorldCat - ISBN 1593077858 *'The Goon, vol. 7: A Place of Heartache and Grief' - Collects #19-23. "An ancient curse spreads hatred, fear, and violence, drawing the most powerful and vile creatures to a town with only one hope for protection--the Goon. Even the Goon's lifelong deadly foe, the zombie priest, is running scared. But he has to remain, forced into submission by a power greater than his own, to keep an eye on Goon and his violent sidekick, Franky. The death of one of the Goon's closest allies reveals an enemy thought long gone, returned to wreak havoc and destruction upon the Goon and those who stand by him. There's some funny stuff, too!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595823115 - (forthcoming, April 2009) *'The Goon, vol. 8: Those That Is Damned' - Collects #24-27. "The town on the edge of Horse-Eater’s Wood is permeated by all manner of dark things—hatred, fear, unhappiness, demons, and the undead (to name a few)—brought on by a curse that has festered within the forest for many years. The Goon himself was drawn by the power of the curse, but his soul is not consumed by this bleak place, and he discovers that he is the only hope for his town. Goon’s greatest foe, the dead mobster Labrazio, mounts his assault from a macabre burlesque house, using the Zombie Priest and his demonic kitty to put on the squeeze. It’s up to the Goon, Franky, and all their pals to fight for the life their town deserves." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595823247 - (forthcoming, July 2009) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team *Writer/Artist/Creator: Eric Powell Publishing History First published in 2003. A previous three-issue mini-series was published by Avatar Press in 1999, and a four-issue mini-series was published by Albatross Exploding Funny Books in 2002. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Future Publication Dates :The Goon #32: 04 Mar 2009 :The Goon, vol. 7: A Place of Heartache and Grief TPB: 22 Apr 2009 :The Goon, vol. 8: Those That Is Damned TPB: 15 Jul 2009 News & Features * 22 Sep 2008 - CBR TV: Eric Powell (video) * 14 Sep 2008 - [http://latimesblogs.latimes.com/herocomplex/2008/09/the-goon-movie.html Eric Powell talks about The Goon movie] * 08 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17653 Eric Powell Celebrates the Year of The Goon] * 26 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17434 CCI: Eric Powell's The Goon Panel] * 11 Apr 2008 - [http://www.normantranscript.com/entertainment/local_story_102115352 Eric Powell talks about his two-fisted comic creation The Goon] * 07 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=152806 Eric Powell on Goon Year] * 19 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007035 Eric Powell's Monthly Goon Fix] * 11 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comixology.com/podcasts/18/The-Goon-with-Eric-Powell Episode 17: The Goon with Eric Powell] (audio) * 24 Aug 2007 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=998 Now Back to Your Regularly Scheduled Goon] * 01 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11439 CCI XTRA: The Goon Goin' Monthly] * 23 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11262 Comics, Comedians and Creeps: The Goon: Noir] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *The Goon - Official site *wikipedia:The Goon Goon, The Goon, The Goon, The